


Morning kisses

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Caboose and Washington fall asleep together in Wash's room. A sequel to Unforseen Combination, but could probably be read on its own if you want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The past couple of days on tumblr I took a few prompts for fic ideas to reward myself for finishing a piece of uni work, this was one of them! Buddahthebob sent me the prompt 'Forehead or Cheek kisses' for Caboosington!

Washington awoke the next morning to find himself laying almost on top of Caboose, his head buried into the hollow of the larger man’s neck and their hands clasped together on his chest. He almost expected himself to panic, to be confused by the sleeping arrangement, but instead he found himself relaxing into the embrace. He felt warm and safe, a feeling he hadn’t had in a very long time.

So he let himself lay there for a few minutes longer, knowing full well he was going past the time he would always get out of bed, nuzzling against Caboose’s neck and breathing in deeply. A smile formed on his lips, and he felt himself begin to purr. The rumbling in his chest only made him even more unwilling to get up, so he didn’t, pressing his face against Caboose’s warm skin.

But unfortunately all good things must come to an end, and with a sigh Washington eventually decided he had to get up. Moving carefully so as not to wake the sleeping soldier he slipped off of his chest, unwrapping his arm from around his back and kneeling on the bed beside him. He took a moment, then, to look at Caboose and couldn’t suppress the goofy smile that spread across his face.

Caboose slept with his limbs flailed everywhere, now that he wasn’t holding Wash at least; his legs were spread ungracefully, with one daggling off the side of the too-small bed, and his arms now lay splayed above his head. His shoulder length brown locks were a halo around his head, and he was drooling. But he looked happy. He looked… _cute_.

Wash blushed at the thought, coughing quietly and resolving to get up and into his armour before he’d wake Caboose. Well, that’s what he resolved to do, but after a moment more watching the younger man sleep he leant in and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead before getting off of the bed.

Caboose’s face wrinkled, his mouth opening in a _big_ yawn and stretching out his massive limbs. He kicked Washington in the calf as he did so, drawing his attention back to the bed and the now half-awake man lying on it.

“Oh, I’m sorry buddy. I didn’t mean to wake you up,” He said, moving to quickly get his under-suit up his legs. There was still a faint red on his cheeks.

Caboose yawned again, rubbing and then opening his eyes, “It is okay Washingtub! I do not mind.”

“Even so,” He finished pulling the kevlar suit on, letting it seal up his back and turning to Caboose as he combed a hand through his hair, “Sleep well? No more nightmares?”

“No more nightmares,” Caboose said, grinning almost proudly. Wash chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed, “Did you sleep well Washingtub?”

“I… yeah, yeah I did, Caboose,” And it was true. He’d slept better than he had in years, “You remember last night huh?”

Caboose nodded, his grin growing as he started to bounce on the spot, “Yes! You were a cat. And very wiggly. And you have nice lips!”

Washington went redder. Caboose laughed joyfully, his hands flapping at his sides.

“Washingtub your cheeks are all red!” He beamed, bouncing where he sat, “It makes you look very cute. I think I would like to kiss your cheeks because you are so very cute. Can I?”

Oh god Wash felt ready to melt. Cute? Caboose was calling him cute. Not just his cat noises now, _him._ Now he’d been called a lot of things in his time, cute was not on the list. Until now.

“U-Uh, sure, Caboose,” And his cheeks got redder, because Caboose looked overjoyed at the answer.

And then they somehow got redder again as Caboose pressed a quick, soft kiss to each cheek and then beamed at him. And this time he may as well have melted, because all he could do was laugh and grin in return, scratching the back of his head as he started to wiggle on the spot. Which seemed to, in turn, make Caboose even happier as he flapped his hands and kissed his cheek again. And again. And soon Washington found himself laughing and squirming as Caboose peppered his cheeks with kisses, proclaiming that he was going to kiss every freckle.

Washington was a little late to training that day, and my god was he glad for his helmet.


End file.
